Revenge Doesn't Really Work on Rich People
by xTeniPurix
Summary: This is the Majestic's POV of Revenge is best served. :3 The bladebreakers are in town and they visit Oliver...unfortunately...the Dark Bladers are stalking around.
1. In the shower

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Beyblade or the wonder people in it.

**Author's** **Note**: This is the Majestics' half of Revenge is best served! Be sure to read it before reading this...other's wise you may be a tid-bit lost.

_Words like this are from Hincaru's story._

* * *

The Majestics were off doing their own things. Oliver was renting out entire buildings. Enrique was skirt chasing, Johnny was playing tennis then losing at chess and Robert of course was stomping Johnny at chess. Honestly…after the thirtieth loss he would have given up.

Things were going peaceful until Enrique called everyone on a four way connect.

"Guys…we have a problem."

"What is it Enrique?" Robert's voice was bored and if they could've seen Johnny he was growling because the chess match was being delayed.

"The BladeBreakers are coming back to Europe to visit."

"And? Deal with them you're self." Johnny mumbled into the phone and would have hung up on Enrique had Robert not glared at him.

"Dudes… I don't want to deal with them alone…they ruin my dates." All three of his comrades rolled their eyes, seriously, women was all he thought about.

"What do you want us to do about it Enrique?" Of course Robert was calm and collected about this, though he did not want the rambunctious team back in his mansion.

"Bring them to my place… it'll be a good excuse to get together…so I'll see you all in an hour."

"but Oliver… I'm on a date." There was a brief silence for a moment.

"You _all_ **will** be here in an hour." With that Oliver hung up but regardless, every one arrived there in just one hour. After all, Oliver may have been the most feminine but he was also the scariest when he wanted to be.

So having the entire rich team at one house, they waited for their troublesome guests. It took no time for the BladeBreakers to arrive at the house and soon after that, Oliver lead them to the second living room on the first floor.

Of course the Bladebreakers were gapping at everything like they did when they stood out side of Enrique's house for the first time.

_"Oliver! Why don't you add another wing to your house?" Robert asked, looking--as always--very serious._

_"I like small houses." Oliver said, sipping on his tea. "I think they are cute."_

While this conversation went on there was a small group of stalkers in the bushes, and how the Majestics didn't notice them is beyond many thing. Anyways… _The Dark Bladers and the Blade Breakers proceeded to do the exact same thing at this moment. They all slowly looked around at the huge castle with several stories and nearly a hundred rooms, and with property as far as the eye could see. This 'small house' could host half of France._

_"Ass holes." Lupinex growled._

At the sound of a faint voice everyone in the house and slowly looked over at the window. Though, by this time the Dark Bladers had slipped away as so that their plans wouldn't get too ruined.

"So what brings you guys to Europe?" Enrique asked as he reclined on the couch next to Oliver.

"We just got bored and wanted to go some where… and the Russian's don't like us very much and Mariah scares the hell out of us."

"Tyson." Ray chastised his friend for basically insulting a child hood friend of his, even though it was true.

"What? If I had to I'd avoid her like the plague, the same with that girl Emilie from the All Stars."

"Tyson!" Max was the one who got on the Japanese boy's case.

"Geez…all right all right… I'll keep the insults to myself… Wait… why are you guys getting mad? Kai didn't say anything when I insulted the Russians."

"But Tyson…Kai doesn't say much of anything normally."

"Oh yea…"The Majestics were mildly amused by the conversation that was now primarily Tyson and Max. Oliver even had to hold in a chuckle, mainly because Kai gave the group a death glare.

Well… needless to say hours of endless and most likely pointless conversations and arguments went by. Over course the large group in the house was unaware of a group of monsters out-side the window who were really impatient and tired of waiting.

The BladeBreakers decided that they would grace Oliver with their presence over night and because of that, Oliver forced his teammates to stay as well. Of course Oliver wanted to bath first.

_"Oh my.. I think I need a shower."_

_It was definatly Oliver._

_"Good idea." you could hear Tyson say with a laugh_.

"You should take one too Tyson, you can use the one I normally use. My father built a new shower I've been meaning to test out." Tyson looked at Oliver as if he'd just feed him a twenty course meal.

"REALLY?! I get to bathe in a rich shower!" Then of course Tyson bounded his way towards the shower, only to return to get directions from Oliver.

About an hour had passed and the Majestics and BladeBreakers were all getting ready to go to bed.

"Guys…have you seen Tyson?" Ray asked casting the group a curious look.

"mmm…maybe he got lost, I'll go check on him." Then with that Oliver walked gracefully down the hall way and towards his shower, which of course was the size of a small living room.

Oliver knocked on the door and called out to Tyson but go no response, so he decided to go inside. After all, Oliver couldn't have someone die in his favorite shower…it'd take weeks to get the dead body germs off of it.

Once inside the room he could see that there was definitely no Tyson around and the water was still running. Furrowing his brows the greenette glanced at the counter to see Tyson's clothes.

"….." He mentally shuddered as he turned off his water and went back to the living room where the others were.

"So?" Kenny spoke up as Oliver walked back into the room.

"Does your friend go streaking?" There was a prolonged silence as the Majestics shuddered and the BladeBreakers stopped to think about the subject.

"Not that we know of …why Oliver?"

"He's not in the shower and his clothes are still there."

"….." There was another silence as the group was now disturbed.

"Don't worry about him. Tyson is most likely just playing a prank. Just go to bed and we'll see him tomorrow." The entire group decided that this sounded like a fantastic idea and they all went back to their bedrooms. Little did they know a very naked Tyson was held captive.

* * *

**End-Note**: Well...that's that. Please review and check out Hincaru's story : D.


	2. In the Hall

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Beyblade. I wish but no.

**Author's Note**: Sorry for not updating for ages... I apologize... I hope you all can forgive me. T.T

_Words like this are connecting parts that cross over with Hincaru's story Revenge is best served._

* * *

The night was quiet for everyone. No butlers or maids were threatening to quit and the Blade Breakers slept peacefully. It wasn't until morning that they realized that Tyson still wasn't there.

"Hey guys, Tyson never appeared last night." Max said through bites of food. Robert, who was sipping his coffee while reading the paper, simply looked up briefly before speaking.

"He probably got hungry and started to try to find the kitchen."

"Naked?" Rei responded to the statement. After all, the blue haired boy had disappeared during his shower.

"When he gets hungry. I wouldn't put it past him." Johnny said as he stood up from the table. The room shuddered at the mental image of Tyson trying to find a kitchen naked.

"Well. Lets get to the plane." Robert stood up shortly.

"Plane?" Max's voice was quizzical.

"Yes, we're heading to my place." Robert said as he left the room. Mainly because he didn't want any stupid questions. Oliver, who was much inder than Robert, smiled sympathetically.

"Robert has business to attend to and we figured you all wouldn't mind." Oliver gave one of his super-fical smiles that he flashed at the newspapers, though only Kai caught it.

"Thanks for asking." Rei mumbled. None of the Majestics were in the dining room at this point. The Blade Breakers exchanged a weary glance, they weren't going to enjoy this.

_: On the Plane:_

"WOOOOOOHOOOOOOO!!!" Max's voice rang out as he slid on the empty food cart from the first class room to what would be a third class room on a normal plane.

"..." There was silence as Max raced back and forth on the cart.

"Please.. I need that." A distressed flight attendant stood with her hands at her chest. She wasn't used to such behavior on the plane. It drove her crazy.

"Get of the damn thing already." Johnny gripped at Max, he was tired of hearing the girl complain.

"aww but its fun. WOOOOOOO!!!!" Max shot back to the front of the plane again, nearly running over the flight attendant.

"Oh dear." She said exhausted. Enrique took this as a chance to mingle.

"Well, Hello beautiful." The flight attendant jumped as she felt an arm slip slowly around her shoulder.

"H-hello Master Enrique." The girl stammered. She went to speak again but was interrupted by the swooshing of air and a blur of blond.

"Woooooo Hoooooooooo!!" The girl fainted at that point. Enrique pouted as the girl fainted.

"Bummer." Enrique pouted as he sat the girl down in a seat before returning to his seat near Johnny.

"What time will we get there?" Kai asked as he watched the clouds.

"12:43 exactly." Kai looked down at his watch. They still had ten minuets left. Kai sighed as another WooHoo reverberated throughout the plane.

_:Robert's Castle.:_

"That plane flight went by so quick!" Max exclaimed as he jumped off the plane. Rei sighed as he got off the plane.

"Someone let him have too much sugar." Every one got off the plane just as weary as Rei. It may have been quick for Max but it felt like eternity to the others. The group walked towards the door which was opened by Robert's butler.

"Welcome home Master Robert." Gustave looked at the guests. He was perfectly find with the rest of the team but it was the Blade Breakers that made him want to go lie under a guillotine. The large group entered slowly.

_"Guys... I'm worried about Tyson..." Max said_

_"Me too.. he can't take care himself.. he's hopeless." Rei replied._

_"Don't worry Blade Breakers, my workers will find him, feed him and bring him here." Oliver assured them._

"Be sure to watch for traps. Now if you'll excuse me... I have business that I must attend." and with that Robert left. Then Johnny and Enrique went to play tennis and Oliver decided to be the referee.

"Let's walk around guys." Rei suggested since they were now all alone in the castle. They didn't make it very far before they bumped a table. There was a loud nose and the walls, ceiling and floor shook. The group took off trying to get out of one hallway and into a safer one, to no aval.

_What was left of the Bladebreakers were all in a hallway, completely lost in Robert's castle, but something strange had just happened. Now the three of them were gathered around a hole that had just appeared in the floor which was suspiciously placed directly underneath another hole in the ceiling._

_"What is that?" Max asked._

_"It looks like a trap door." Rei said._

_"There's one above it too." Kai said stoically._

_"Did we break something?" Rei asked looking around._

_"I'm not sure." Max replied, planning something. "Rei, you stay here. Kai and I will try to find Robert and bring him back."_

_"Why should I stay?"Rei argued_

_"So if we get lost you can just start screaming and we'll find you by the sound of your voice." The blond replied._

_And so he and the stoic one left in search for a german. Rei turned his back on the holes and stood watch, but just as he turned around a blur flew by. Out of one hole and into the other in a split second._

Max and Kai returned to the spot about fifteen minuets later, only to find no traps and no Rei.

"Kai.. where'd Rei go?"

"He probably wandered off Max."

"Don't worry. I'm sure my maids will find at least some part of him." Robert said as he turned around to go back to work. Max shook his head.

"That's goo---- " The American froze. 'S-some parts?!' Max looked around violently before throwing himself to the floor. " DON'T WORRY REI!! WE'LL SAVE YOUUUUUUUUUU--!"

Kai just watched as a trap opened up and ate Max. He shook his head, it was days like this that made him wish he'd never left Russa.

* * *

**End-Note**: I hope you guys liked it. Sorry if it wasn't too long. Leave a nice review :kiss:


End file.
